second nature
by and it feels like finally
Summary: "i don't know how, and i don't know why, but texting you has become second nature, and i don't know what i'd do without seeing your name on my phone every day" / when you call a wrong number, it's commonplace to just apologise and forget about it. when beth accidentally texts alison, it doesn't quite transpire that way. [[soccercop texting au]]
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** hello! this is a little soccercop au that somehow i have become extremely invested in. it's based on the concept of 'little numbers' (which is fab and should be read even if you don't ship klaine [just pretend they're oc's!], as should its johnlock variation, 'a finger slip'), so i don't take credit for the idea! i'm super sorry if anyone else has done an orphan black/soccercop one of these but i haven't seen one so i promise i'm not copying or anything. anyway this can also be read on my tumblr (cophiner) if you want to do so, and i hope you enjoy it (also it would be lovely if you let me know what you think) x

* * *

_these words are all we have / we'll be talking_

_and i hear you calling in the dead of night_

_oh i feel overjoyed / when you listen to my words_

overjoyed - bastille

* * *

**Friday 10th October.**

[19:56]  
Can't come over tonight - stuck in the library x

[20:01]  
_Wow, a kiss? That's pretty affectionate considering I don't know you._

[20:03]  
Crap.  
[20:03]  
I'm really sorry.  
[20:03]  
My boyfriend got a new number and I must have typed it in wrong.  
[20:04]  
I'll leave you alone now.

[20:47]  
_(don't worry, it happens)_

**Friday 17th October.**_  
_

[20:15]  
_Any chance you're in the library again?_

[20:19]  
Three questions: 1. Why? 2. How did you know? 3. Who are you?

[20:20]  
_You accidentally texted me at this time last week, so I took a leap of faith.  
_[20:20]  
_And I was forced into going on a date and if I texted anyone else they'd probably get annoyed at me._

[20:23]  
Wow, quick reply. Must be a shitty date.

[20:23]  
_The worst.  
_[20:24]  
_(he keeps farting)_

[20:24]  
Oh god, get out of there quickly.

[20:24]  
_I wish I could! It's a bit rude to leave twenty minutes into a first date though, right?_

[20:25]  
Right.  
[20:25]  
Wait, not if there's an emergency.  
[20:25]  
Don't freak out okay just answer it.

[20:25]  
_What?  
_[20:25]  
_I__**ncoming call - Unknown Number.  
**_"_Hel-"_

"Hi I'm sorry I know you have no idea who I am but I thought since you're-"

"_Yes Donnie I am _aware _that this is a date, but I'm sorry I think this might be important, can you just excuse me for a min-_"

"Stop with the pleasantries! Just tell him Beth really needs your help and it can't wait. Trust me, even if you're vague he won't ask for details, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been texting _me_ all night if he was even a _little_ intelligent."

"_Alright, I can do that. Hey, erm, Donnie? I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to go - Beth says she needs my help and it seems like some sort of emergency. I'll see you around, yeah?_"

"Are you out of there yet?"

"_I'm just leaving now. God, you're so impatient - I'll be there soon I promise!_"

"Ah, still in earshot?"

"_Totally. I think I'm okay now though._"

"Good; I guess you won't actually be seeing him around then?"

"_Not if I can help it, but I'll probably run into him at school or one of Aynsley's parties. Fuck, she's gonna be _so _pissed off when she finds out I ran out on her 'perfect man for me', that's _really _not going to be fun to deal with tomor-_"

"Calm down!"

"_Yeah, right, sorry, who cares about Aynsley anyway? Oh, and why are you whispering?_"

"I'm in a library, remember?"

"_Of course. I'm not getting you into trouble am I?_"

"Nah, you're fine. You are are fine now, right? He's not one of those creeps who follows you home to check you're telling the truth?"

"_He's not. At least, I don't think so. And thanks, by the way, Beth. I appreciate it. Wait, is your name actually Beth or were you just making that up? I don't suppose it's very safe to tell someone you've never even met what you're really called-_"

"It's Beth. Elizabeth, actually, but only my Dad calls me that. Safety doesn't seem to be my main concern if I'm honest."

"_Okay, well, thank you Elizabeth, have fun in your library."_

"It's just Be-"  
_**Call ended.**_

**Saturday 18th October.**

[07:56]  
*Three missed calls - Aynsley*  
[08:02]  
ALISON HENDRIX WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?  
[08:03]  
AND WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT DONNIE IS SAYING?  
[08:03]  
HE'S BLAMING /ME/ FOR RUINING HIS FRIDAY NIGHT!  
[08:03]  
JUST BECAUSE /YOU/ LEFT AFTER TWENTY MINUTES BECAUSE OF 'BETH'S EMERGENCY'!  
[08:04]  
WHO'S BETH, ALISON?  
[08:04]  
I DON'T KNOW A BETH!  
[08:04]  
AND I KNOW EVERYONE.  
[08:04]  
/EVERYONE/

[08:06]  
_Aynsley go away it's eight in the morning._

[08:07]  
Fine, but I'll get Felix to make you talk.

**Friday 24th October.**

[19:24]  
I'm in the library again.

[19:29]  
_What?_

[19:30]  
I'm, uh, in the library.  
[19:30]  
Like I was last week, and the week before - it's kind of becoming a tradition I think.  
[19:30]  
Anyway, I thought I should tell you for some reason.  
[19:30]  
Oh and this is Beth by the way.

[19:31]  
_I know, I saved your name in my phone._

[19:31]  
You did what?

[19:31]  
_Oh my God sorry is that really weird?  
_[19:32]  
_I was going to text you the next morning to say thanks properly but I never did and I thought you might think it was creepy or something._

[19:34]  
No, no it's fine.  
[19:35]  
Quite sweet, actually. I was just surprised.

[19:51]  
_Sorry._

[19:57]  
Don't be.  
[22:41]  
Is it weird that I want to save you in my phone, too?  
[22:59]  
You there?  
[23:16]  
Night then.

**Tuesday 28th October.**

[16:48]_  
It's not Friday._

[16:51]  
And?

[16:52]  
_I wanted to text you._

[16:54]  
Okay.

[17:03]  
_Are you in the library again?_

[17:05]  
I don't live in the library!  
[17:05]  
That said, I'm on my way there.

[17:06]  
_You made me question myself for a moment!_

[17:07]  
Question what, your knowledge of my whereabouts?  
[17:08]  
(that's a little bit stalkerish)

[17:11]  
_Sorry._

[17:12]  
You weren't even right.

[17:12]  
_I was too!_

[17:12]  
No you weren't!  
[17:13]  
You asked if I was /in/ the library, but I'm just going there.

[17:14]  
_Yes, but you're still thinking about being in the library.  
_[17:14]  
_So I win._

[17:15]  
No you don't.

[17:15]  
_Yes I do._

[17:15]  
You're ridiculous.

[17:16]  
_Perhaps._

[17:23]  
(I'm /actually/ in the library now, anyway)  
[17:23]  
(You must think I don't spend any time elsewhere)

[17:26]  
_That's not true!  
_[17:27]  
_I doubt you stay there until eleven at night.  
_[17:27]  
_I'm sorry I fell asleep, by the way.  
_[17:29]  
_(Which it sort of seems you've done right now)  
_[17:29]  
_(Are all of the books making you tired?)  
_[17:29]  
_Anyway, it's not weird.  
_[17:30]  
_To want my name, or save my number, or whatever.  
_[17:36]  
_Alison.  
_[17:37]  
_Alison Hendrix._


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **i'm super sorry this has taken me three weeks - it turns out exams and procrastination aren't a great combination when it comes to fanfiction (or revising, actually) - but here's the next chapter, and i promise i'll update more quickly next time!

* * *

**Tuesday 28th October.**

[20:13]  
It suits you.  
[20:14]  
Your name, I mean.  
[20:14]  
(sorry I didn't reply earlier the battery on my phone is crap)

[20:17]  
_You don't even know me?  
_[20:18]  
_(apology accepted)_

[20:19]  
Don't I?  
[20:25]  
I know your name is Alison.  
[20:26]  
And I know that you don't think it's safe to tell someone you've never met what your name is but you told me anyway.  
[20:26]  
And I know you're probably regretting that now.

[20:26]  
_No.  
_[20:29]  
_I'm not... Regretting it._

[20:30]  
Okay then.

[20:30]  
_Okay._

[20:31]  
_Elizabeth suits you too._

[20:31]  
It's Beth. Just Beth.

[20:32]  
_I /like/ Elizabeth._

[20:32]  
What, and you don't like Beth?

[20:32]  
_No no no Beth's... Great._

[20:33]  
Okay.  
[20:34]  
So Beth it is then?

[20:34]  
_Beth it is._

[20:34]  
:)

[20:35]  
_How's the library tonight then Beth?_

[20:36]  
I'm not in the library any more, idiot.

[20:36]  
_Because of your phone battery, right, sorry.  
_[20:37]  
_How's wherever you are now then?_

[20:38]  
Um, well I'm on the floor so my phone can charge.  
[20:38]  
So I'd say it's pretty good.

[20:39]  
_You're... On the floor?_

[20:39]  
Yeah.  
[20:39]  
I did say the battery was crap.  
[20:40]  
And my roommate's spread her sciencey shit all over the place so I'd probably be on the floor anyway.

[20:40]  
_Your roommate's a scientist?_

[20:41]  
Kind of - she's a student, so.  
[20:41]  
Studies some ridiculously complicated evolution thing.

[20:41]  
_You are too, aren't you?  
_[20:42]  
_A student, I mean, not a scientist._

[20:42]  
A student, yeah.  
[20:42]  
With the amount of time I spend in the library you should probably be concerned if I wasn't.

[20:42]  
_You don't spend /that/ much time in the library.  
_[20:43]  
_This is the second time we've talked when you're at home.  
_[20:43]  
_Okay so maybe you are there quite a lot._

[20:45]  
I thought talking in the library was kind of our thing?

[20:49]  
_Yeah... It is, I guess._

[21:17]  
(hey, this is beth's roommate (DON'T WORRY BETH I HAVEN'T READ YOUR MESSAGES) but beth fell asleep (she had kind of a busy day so don't worry i don't think it's because of talking to you) and it sounded like you were texting quite a lot earlier. idk i just thought i'd make sure you know she's not ignoring you)

[21:20]  
_Thanks.  
_[21:21]  
_Wait, she fell asleep on the floor?_

[21:21]  
(i gave her a pillow it's fine)

**Wednesday 29th October.**

[00:09]  
_bethy beth are you awake from your little nap yet?_

[00:11]  
Cosima please tell me you're not high again.  
[00:12]  
And your text woke me up so I'm really not in the mood.

[00:13]  
_i'm not. just tired.  
_[00:13]  
_and don't worry i'm staying over at delphine's._

[00:15]  
Good.  
[00:15]  
Now do you want to explain what you sent to Alison?

[00:15]  
_do /you/ want to explain who alison is?_

[00:16]  
Not really.

[00:16]  
_well that's a shame.  
_[00:17]  
_am i going to have to come home and make you tell me things?_

[00:17]  
Cos, we both know that half the reason you're over there is so that I don't kill you for looking at my phone.  
[00:18]  
And we both know that you're not going to leave just to learn more about my life.

[00:18]  
_i /told/ you, i didn't read your messages._

[00:18]  
You just sent a couple.

[00:19]  
_yep._

[00:19]  
Why do I put up with you?

[00:19]  
_you have a /thing/ with her, beth!  
_[00:20]  
_when was the last time you had a thing with anybody?  
_[00:20]  
_(and don't you dare even mention paul's name because we both know that was a lie)_

[00:20]  
Cosima.

[00:20]  
_okay so maybe i did read a few.  
_[00:21]  
_just the recent ones i promise!  
_[00:21]  
_what did you expect? beth, i'm a /scientist/, i study the world._

[00:22]  
I expected you to leave /my/ phone alone!  
[00:22]  
And I expected you to come up with a better excuse than that.  
[00:23]  
(just for the record I also expected you to run off to your girlfriend's because you're scared of me)

[00:31]  
_(is she cute?)_

[00:37]  
Go away.

**Wednesday 29th October.**

[10:53]  
Sorry about last night.  
[10:55]  
(and sorry about my roommate too)

[11:03]  
_It's fine, don't worry.  
_[11:03]  
_And I thought it was nice of her. I appreciated it, at least._

[11:06]  
Really?  
[11:07]  
Damn, maybe I shouldn't have been so annoyed at her.

[11:07]  
_Well, she did give you a pillow.  
_[11:08]  
_Then again, she looked at your phone.  
_[11:08]  
_As long as you didn't kill her in her sleep, it's probably fine._

[11:09]  
Nah, she ran off to Delphine's in fear of that happening.

[11:09]  
_...Delphine?_

[11:09]  
Her girlfriend.  
[11:09]  
Sorry, I kind of forget we don't actually know each other.  
[11:10]  
Everyone around here knows Delphine, so.

[11:10]  
_Everyone?_

[11:10]  
Yeah.

**Wednesday 29th October.**

[11:10]  
_Hey Aynsley sorry if this seems a bit weird but do you know someone called Delphine?_

[11:10]  
Delphine Cormier? Who /doesn't/ know Delphine Cormier?  
[11:11]  
And how do /you/ not know her?  
[11:11]  
She's going out with that girl that Felix's sister is friends with.  
[11:11]  
We met her like three weeks ago?

[11:11]  
_Sorry Ayns I really don't know who you're talking about.  
_[11:12]  
_But thanks._

[11:12]  
Ohh I remember you went out with Donnie that night.  
[11:12]  
You really should give him another chance he's still whining about it.

[11:12]  
_I'm not going on another date with him. Set him up with someone else and he'll move on within about ten seconds._

[11:12]  
Also why were you asking?

[11:19]  
_It doesn't matter._

[11:19]  
Okaaay then.  
[11:20]  
You're still coming round later, yeah?

[11:20]  
_Yeah._

[11:20]  
Can't wait!

**Wednesday 29th October.**

[11:12]  
_Does everyone around there know you, as well?_

[11:13]  
The opposite.  
[11:13]  
It's hardly surprising, you know how often I'm in the library.

[11:13]  
_You say that like it's a bad thing!_

[11:14]  
Nah - it's our thing, remember?

[11:14]  
_Of course._

[11:15]  
Shit Alison I'm really sorry but I didn't realise what time it was and I'm going to be late for class so I have to go now.  
[11:15]  
I'll text you afterwards, okay?

[11:15]  
_Okay have fun!  
_[11:15]  
_Actually wait a second... I'm sorry if this is really invasive, and you don't even have to answer me, but do you live in Toronto?  
_[11:16]  
_I know it's a bit weird but I do and I thought maybe?_

[11:16]  
Yeah.  
[11:16]  
How did you know that?

[11:16]  
_You said Delphine's the girl that everyone knows.  
_[11:17]  
_Well my best friend's the girl that knows everyone._

[11:17]  
So you asked her?

[11:17]  
_Sorry._

[11:17]  
Don't be.  
[11:17]  
It makes you seem more real, you know?

[11:18]  
_Yeah._

[11:18]  
Do you think we've ever walked past each other?

[11:18]  
_Maybe?_

[11:18]  
God, that's weird.

[11:18]  
_Yeah._

[11:18]  
Fuck I'm /really/ going to be late now.  
[11:18]  
My Professor hates me enough as it is.

[11:19]  
_I find that hard to believe._

[11:19]  
Bye, Alison.

[11:19]  
_Speak to you soon, Beth!_


End file.
